fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CoreOfimBalance(COB)/GDF Excerpt 1
Summary An encounter between Ruby Rose (An Elementary Student) and Principal Maruov. Although at that point Ruby didn't know who Maruov is quite yet. It does reveal that Maruov has a good handle on his students and can really push their buttons. Also establishes Ruby's Silver Eyes. Done with the assistance of Redhavic. Content "Ohoho, quite a lone sort aren't ya?" Ruby nearly tripped, nearly activating her Semblance in a burst as a counterattack. Though only unskilled students or practitioners of Semblances use their abilities would do that on a whim. Not to mention they don't tend to make for great heroes. So instead of screaming out while using an ability, she just took that time to spin and ready herself in a stance and squeaked a little. Just a sort of keep-away stance to allow her to get away or attack if necessary. Even if she's that shaken she wasn't gonna let herself be in a disadvantage for long. "Hmhm... Nice reaction!" And the guy that surprised her was... a definite weirdo. Just from his attire alone Ruby received warning bells. He was an adult, dressed up in a suit with a strange crown of flowers on his head. Or at least he seems like a hippie from how he acts. Was he a teacher? It was doubtful that he was a student, though then again maybe some students just look tall or are held back. Janitors don't dress up fancily like this either. Was he possibly a parent? Then again there were those pointed ears too, and that... way too wide smile. "Well now! I gotta say too though, someone as plucky as you with no friends, I-N-T-E-R-E-S-T-I-N-G. Those types of individuals are fun to watch over. Cause you know, you either fall fast with a blast, rise up like a shooting star, or end up conforming to the group system here and lose your individuality... Now I wonder which one you are kiddo?" Maybe he was a gifted person? Someone with a... No, don't judge a book by its cover. "... I... Don't get what you mean but I'm not the friendly type," Ruby said in an attempt to be cold. Though it may have sounded more awkward, mostly because she was trying to focus and figure out how this happened. How did he close the distance? Was it an invisibility skill? A teleportation? There was no sense of aura till now. Most importantly was this person exactly? "And I don't talk to strangers either." The man just chuckled leaning onto that cane like an object... Wait, is that an umbrella? Or something else? Either way... Shouldn't it be impossible to lean like that on the floor with your weapon? He should be sliding on something so smooth like tiles or at least falling due to the awkward angle. That was defying logic and should be impossible... Unless it was either his aura or Semblance. So either he wanted to show off his power or he was just that much of a weirdo. Ruby wasn't sure to be honest. "Then again I guess that would come naturally. With your history with your moooom, your daaad, your sister, and then the eye colors. I guess even normal folks get discriminated." That was alerting. Ruby's agitation was clearly showing this time. This time she nearly attacked. If that didn't scream suspicious nothing else would. Though... The air he gives out wasn't of a stalker, or at least the way he acted made it seem like he just met her. And considering the fact that he was possibly the worst stalker ever it hard to figure out. Not to mention cameras over there would prevent any sort of circumvention to him stalking a kid. "How did you know that??... I'm wearing contacts right now aren't I?" "Hahahaha yup!! But I know everything there is to know about this place!! And many more, prime example, Silver Eyes and all," The man pushed himself up spinning around that umbrella casually. Like as if it was someone spinning a pencil. "I might be even able to tell you how to properly control them~! Me being a genius and all." Ruby's anger vanished. Her eyes showing... hope for a moment. "You would!?-" "NOT~! Just kidding hahaha!! "... Huh?" Confusion and surprise seem to be abundant right now in Ruby's mind. Outrage too. Her confusion stemming at the way this man just popped up and was now laughing at her. Or at least that's what she's assuming from his implications. He was just mocking her after all. Poking fun at her secrets. But before she could voice out her annoyance at this man, he turned towards her. A look of absolute smugness. A smirk that was so infuriating that Ruby almost leapt to punch his face. "Kiddo, let me just ask you... What do you think this is, an anime? Where some old fart just hands you the easy way out?" The way he shook his head scared Ruby. How fast was he... It almost looked like a blur. "Nah, you got to work hard for it! Just like everyone else. Ain't it grand? No pain no gain!! You have to put your utmost effort with them!!" As if to prove his point, the man was spinning around crying out "YEH!"" and "YEAH!". It was such a scene that at the passing students were doing their best to ignore the two. Though it relieved Ruby that other students were noticing them, she didn't want to be related to this man either. Whether he was a teacher or a parent, he was just too much. Ruby's face was already becoming sullen at the sight of this. Her mind still in a disarray from what happened earlier. "... I'm tired." "Hmm?" The stranger stopped his cheering, which now involves a sort of flag and bandana. "What's thaaat? Didn't hear you-" "I said I'm sick and tired of living with these eyes!" Ruby practically hissed. Glaring at the man who was making everything out to be a joke. The man who saw through everything and was now tossing about her secret like it was some sort of small thing when it's not. "I'm sick of living like this. Having to deal with people like you!! I'm sick of having to deal with people who mock me like that!! Those who lie and use tricks like you!! And most of all these eyes!!" Even while angry Ruby didn't let out her aura. Her secret would remain even if she is absolutely furious. Those Silver Eyes won't shine. There was no way to reveal this power right now. Yet the man looked alarmed. Or at least, his expression can't be seen properly anymore. Not to mention he wasn't moving as oddly as before. Right now... Finally.... She might get somewhere. "So you better tell me how to get rid of them!! Or else... I'm going to beat you up-..." "Snoresville," The man simply said, completely losing interest. Even half-yawning. "Really? That's it? Your backstory is boring, your personality is boring, your design is boring. And then that's what you're going to do? Geez... That's... so cliche, wow. How boring-" SCHING Ruby could at least use her Semblance despite her minimal aura. Accelerating to Mach 1 speed with very little time. It's not as if it's an unbelievable feat. It's a casual thing to do for many Hunters really. Though to be done by a student of her age? It was worth meaning. It's almost instantaneous too. So using it this close, there was no way for her to miss. No battle cries. No shout. Just an absolutely outraged look at this man who was treating her this badly. "Oleeeeh... Hmm, you're fast aren't you?" Yet. Ruby realized she didn't hit him upon dashing. Did he dodge at that close of a distance? From a glance she confirmed that he tilted his body, and had mockingly drew out his coat in a way similar to a matador. "You a speedster type? Well, that's one quirky characteristic in your boring archetype-" Ruby leapt straight for the nearby pillar but she didn't slam to it. Rather she coiled her knees upon impact, her momentum momentarily coming to a halt... Before she rebounded, heading straight for the man once more! Her own speed almost double compared to before, having used her Semblance again. This time he was facing away from her. No way for him to detect her approach. Aiming straight for the back of his head- "-but I guess that's still boring," Once more Ruby missed, and this time she slowed to a halt upon landing. She caught his look that time. A look of sheer boredom. Why? Why wasn't he reacting? "Add in spunk maybe? But you're not really interesting. So bye there spunky red~" "STOP IGNORING ME!!" This time Ruby didn't use her Semblance. It was clearly failing to work right now. Even at the two usage of these abilities she immediately understood that he could somehow react to her. He was superior in speed or had an ability that counterred her speed. So if regular attacks won't work at all then she simply have to perform another type of attack. Even if it means breaking her code it would be fine. No one else would notice if she used this fast enough. If she acted fast enough, the use of this would be ignored. This man held the answer to her ability. He knows about the Silver Eyes. There was no way for her to let this man get away after mocking her like that! Ruby's eyes were gleaming silver, breaking through her contacts. The color just faintly shining enough to make even her optics know she's about to use them. Use up close there was no way- "Oh, sure thing kiddo~" Huh? The handle of an umbrella twisted her form. Ruby was spun around so fast from that speedy strike. She saw it, but she was unable to dodge it before she was reached. NOw she was in midair, but by a quick use of her Semblance she landed onto the floor, safely but not steadily, Her form shaken, her focus on using the Silver Eyes was disabled by that attack. Or at least, that was the attack. But she could see him though, just right by her side. She could still fight- wait, he was pulling back his umbrella- "But assaulting the Principal is quite punishable you know." The pointed end of the umbrella shot towards Ruby. Incredibly fast. The sharp end was about to pierce her. It was aimed straight at her face. For some reason, it felt slow as it approached her. Was this the part where one's life flashes through their eyes? ... But for her it didn't feel like it. CHOMP "Ooh?" The man looked surprised at what just happened. Ruby had managed to... Bite the tip and leaped off the floor. The resulting attack basically failing to hit now that Ruby was moving at the same speed as his umbrella. Ruby had basically allowed herself to be carried by the momentum of the attack and clung to the weapon. And not even a half second later, she pulled herself away from the tip. Her face now out of the strike zone, and kicked the parasol. Not just kick to disarm it. But rather kick to make it so that the handle would head straight for his face. It was a move that was fast and smooth, having flown from such an evasive attack. A wonderful counter-attack- "Ooooooh, now that's something~!" -that was handled with ease. The man blocked the handle from hitting his face at the last second. Completely stopping the shaken weapon from doing anything else. Of course, at that point Ruby had managed to back off from the weapon and skidded back. Eyes still showing determination and silent anger. Body still poised to strike. Ruby's Silver Eyes returning and Semblance ready to activate- "But alrighty! I'll help you out on the Silver Eyes... Is what I would've said if I know anything about it." Ruby's expression became blank immediately... This guy was a definite asshole now for sure. At this point, she was just more confused and furious for a different reason. Though those two emotions didn't say long when she recalled something he said earlier. Something that made her a bit dreadful and worried, and at the same time confused. "Hold on wait..." This Ruby needed to recheck. "Didn't you say you were a Principal?" "Yupperidoo! I am indeed!!" Worry 100%. The way the man handled himself was not befitting of a principal. Not to mention even right now he was still being a... absurd? Ridiculous? A jokester? "Principal Maruov Poppins, I mean I figured you'd known me if you check the school website but geez, kids nowadays don't even try. Makes me tear up a little, sniff sniff," Ruby was just staring blankly. Whether she was amused or not, it wasn't showing. Mentally she was just so stunned. But it was an honestly boring reaction in Maruov's opinion even if he could sense her emotion. With a sigh, the Principal steadied himself straight up. "Hehe, alright well, joking aside... I am well aware of the existence of your eyes. But I don't know it enough to be an expert so to say," Maruov was twiddling his thumbs like a... a maiden. And Ruby was trying to burn that sight from her eyes by facing away. No running away yet considering he still made it seem like he knew something. "I mean suuure I could dig up some stuff about it, but where's the fun in that? You gotta be motivated to work on your own faults y'know. Figure out the kinks in your quirks and the perks and all, you get what I'm saying?" Was this Principal perhaps thinking in a way that teenagers are? Is he that old-fashioned and outdated in everything? "So you know nothing?" "Ohohoho I do know something here Rubes," Being called by her nickname by a stranger was not great. Though he wasn't really a stranger. "And that, is that, I know that I know thaaaat~ You have the capacity to learn and figure out your ability! And... Now I really do know more about you." Ruby tensed up. He was making that face again. From those quirky odd expressions. Now he was being serious. It was more creepy to see him transition into this state. "You weren't afraid to attack me. Now typically that's not nice, not nice at all, but in this kind of school, anything goes! But there was no hesitation or fear in your attacks, and my my my, that was clever for you to counterattack. I have to rate it pretty highly to be honest, so it makes me question if you're really a normal student." More tension. Temptation to use the Semblance to get away... Not really rising. "Now the question is whether that courage and mind of yours would get far considering everyone you'll face!! But I think you'll do fine kiddo! No wonder Taiyang was so insisted and fine on you joining here... Though he was crazy to bring ya in here, but hey, whether you fall or rise, we're gonna see right?" "..." Ruby:.... Yang's voice: Ruuuuubes, ya here? I'm your ride home! Ruby's voice: Coming, Yang! Ruby got herself up...looked at the principle one kast time BEFORE leaving. "Ruby Rose~ Now what sort of fun things would you cause to happen with your presence?" Maruov said to himself chuckling. Transcript |-|Click next button for Original Transcript= |-|Original Transcript= Original Transcript Maruov:...Quite the lonely sort aren't ya? Someone as plucky as you with no friends? Unthinkable. Ruby: I don't do friends...or talk to strangers. Maruov: Can't say I'M surprised...given your eye color. Ruby: ?! You mean...you knkw what?! Maruov: Yep. I know everything there is to know about them eyes of yours. I could probably teach ya how to solve them! Ruby: You would?! Oh thank you- Maruov: KIDDING~ Ruby:...W-what?! Maruov: What do you think this is, an anime?! Where some old fart just hands you the easy way out? Nah, you got to work hard for it! Just like every one else. Ain't it grand? Ruby:....I'm tired. Maruov: Eh? Ruby: In sick and tired of...living with these eyes!! Tell me how to get rid of them! NOW! Maruov: Or what? Ruby: OR I WILL BEAT THEM OUT IF YOU! .... Maruov: Hehehe. AHAHAHAHA! Oh, you got spunk kid! I like spunk! But seriously, I ain't interested. Bye~ Maruov turns around- Ruby: STOP IGNORING ME-! Ruby attempted to punch Maruov out of sheer anger...but she clearly overestimated her principle. He weaved out of the way...and gave her a false smile. Maruov: Don't say I didn't warn you~ Ruby saw her life flash before her eyes as Maruov's fist came at her....with the intent to kill. Ruby closed her eyes...only to find no pain. Because Maruov stopped his fist right in front of her...looking nervous. Maruov:....Okay. I lied. I don't know jack about your little condition, honestly. You just seem to have a sore spot on that, and I figured it be nice motivation for ya. Ruby DIDN'T answer...still wiping up her tears. Maruov:...You didn't hesitate to throw that punch. Even against a guy more older and experienced than you. When your pops a d uncle brought ya here, I thought you be too much of a wuss to be here. But you got the drive kid. And that is going to take ya places. Ruby:.... Yang's voice: Ruuuuubes, ya here? I'm your ride home! Ruby's voice: Coming, Yang! Ruby got herself up...looked at the principle one kast time BEFORE leaving. Maruov:....PHEW! That...was a close one. Wild even. That family is freaking nuts. If it ain't the kid with those kind of eyes- Maruov looks out the window at Ruby walking with Yang. Maruov: ...Or the chick who could exert so much from a distance, it could scare me. ME. Note to self...be caregul around that kid. Characters Ruby Rose (GDF) Principal Maruov Poppins Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:GDF Snippets Category:Cob's Pages Category:Cob's Snippets